


【盾冬】My Moonlight, My Sunshine

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Steve是麻瓜Bucky是正氣師也是化獸師，在執行動物收容所的臥底任務時被Steve收養※私設很多！！！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 想開個新坑，起源於今天看到的新聞說亞利桑納州有個男大生領養了一隻狗，結果後來卻發現牠是狼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 我瞬間腦洞迸發憋都憋不住啊！！！
> 
> 所有HP裏出現過的魔咒和魔法相關設定都是HP世界設定，  
> HP沒出現過的都是我的私設.....  
> 喔冰原狼是冰與火之歌的那個冰原狼！  
> （天哪我用了好多種設定混雜.....）

Steve Rogers今天特地調班，得到一個下午的休假，中午一到，他匆匆收拾桌面散亂的文件，交代了助理一些尚未處理完成的瑣事，隨即出發前往他興奮又緊張的期待了好久的目的地。

 

紐約動物照顧中心（簡稱NYCACC）曼哈頓分部。

Steve將車停在附近，側頭看了看照顧中心的名字，站在開闊的大門前，深吸了口氣踏入其內。

 

 

Steve從小就想養狗，好不容易等到工作穩定，也買了自己的房子，他才終於敢開始準備迎接另一個小生命。養狗是一輩子的事，他花了一些時間來NYCACC看狗狗們，仔細挑選自己最喜歡，最想給牠一個家的狗，嘗試和牠培養感情。幸運的是，他第一眼就遇上了牠。

 

『哈囉Rosie，妳今天好嗎？』Steve對著照顧中心內的工作人員打招呼，Rosie Campell是個身材豐滿的中年女士，在NYCACC內是相當資深的重要人物，為人親切和藹，但是一旦是跟狗狗福利有關的事情，Rosie從來不曾馬虎。

「喔，Steve，看到你真好！讓我想想⋯⋯」Rosie裝出深思熟慮然後恍然大悟的表情：「就是今天了對吧？你和Winter的重要日子？」

『是。』Steve笑得很開心：『我來帶Winter回家了。』

 

Rosie帶著Steve走到Winter的籠子前，原本懶洋洋的趴在籠子內的哈士奇，老遠就辨識出Steve的腳步聲，站起身開始繞著籠子不停打轉。Rosie為Steve打開了籠子，哈士奇立刻衝了出來，繞著Steve的腳踝蹭了兩下，抬起頭望著Steve，發出低低的鳴叫。

『嘿，小傢伙，你也知道我今天要來帶你回家了是嗎？』Steve蹲下來，伸手輕撓狗狗的下巴，同時為牠扣上項圈：『走囉Winter！』

 

位在紐約近郊的Rogers家是棟隱密性很高的獨棟別墅，有著足夠一隻狗瘋跑的大後院和一個小型泳池。Steve一到家便把Winter抱了出來，鬆開鏈子，Winter低下身小心翼翼的嗅了嗅，跟在Steve後面進了屋。

從第一眼看到Winter起，Steve便覺得這隻哈士奇跟牠的同種同伴們很不一樣，體型較瘦，也沒有那麼活潑親人。他想，也許是因為Winter的經歷比其他流浪狗更為坎坷，Rosie說Winter是在一個冬天的深夜被發現的，他的左前肢被凍在厚厚的雪裏早已發黑壞死，靠著好心人士的募款為他換上一隻鋼鐵義肢。第一次輕撫著鋼鐵義肢和肌肉的連結處時，Winter低聲的哀鳴讓Steve感覺心都揪成一團，Rosie說照顧中心裏除了她以外沒有人可以碰Winter的鋼鐵義肢，Steve是第二個能如此親近Winter的人，而且Winter不僅讓Steve觸碰，同時甚至還撒嬌似的將頭靠上了Steve的膝蓋。

 

「Winter非常非常喜歡你呀！」Rosie驚奇的說，Steve為此感到一絲小小的驕傲。

 

大概是因為初到新環境，Winter相當不安。他一整晚都跟著Steve，半步也不曾離開。Steve帶著他繞了屋子一圈，讓Winter熟悉新家的環境，希望Winter能早點適應，放鬆他警戒的神經。

晚飯後Steve坐上了客廳的沙發，Winter跳上他的大腿，翻過肚皮讓Steve給他按摩，舒服的瞇上了眼。

 

『你喜歡新家嗎？Winter？』Steve一邊按摩一邊和Winter說話：『以後我們就能彼此作伴了，你開心嗎？』

Winter以幾聲呼嚕聲回應了他。

✶　　　✶　　　✶

時鐘剛敲過十二點，Rogers家外面的街道上突然傳了一聲綿長的狼嚎，一頭銀白色的身影輕鬆的躍過了Rogers家的籬笆，朝狼嚎聲傳來的方向飛奔而去。

 

他的目的地是Rogers家附近的森林公園，抵達時已經有幾匹身形跟他類似的動物聚集著圍成一圈，並為他留岀了一個空位。空位被補上之後，圓圈發出了各種顏色的亮光，不過數秒，動物們消失了，取而代之的是幾個身材膚色各異的成年人。

 

理著平頭的黑人青年首先開口：「不會吧？Bucky？你真的被人『領養』了？」

被稱作Bucky的棕髮青年臉上可疑的紅暈被夜色完美的掩蓋，他低低咒了一聲：「他媽的，我也不願意啊，誰知道真的有人分辨不出哈士奇和冰原狼啊？」

「你得承認，你變形後的冰原狼確實較同種冰原狼嬌小可愛，被誤認為哈士奇也不為過。」聲音沙啞的紅髮女子輕笑著說。

「早叫你對他施展除憶咒的。」黑人青年說。

「我不想節外生枝，況且家養寵物是個好偽裝，Steve平常要上班不會在家，我照樣可以外出執行任務。」Bucky說：「像現在我也是施咒讓他陷入了深度睡眠，不然他如果半夜醒來發現我不在就麻煩了。好了別談我的事，九頭蛇那邊追蹤得怎麼樣了？」

「沒什麼突破，Sam派出去追蹤的那些老鷹明天才會回來，我從上次我們在猶他州發現的實驗室裏帶回的一些材料Bruce正在分析，他確定裏面有魔法反應，而且使用了一些極為少見的素材，但是暫時無法分辨出全部的成分，他正在加緊趕工。」紅髮女子仔細說明。

「嗯，」Bucky輕點頭：「我在收容所中遇到一些流浪動物，攀談後發現他們對於九頭蛇的標誌非常恐懼，有一隻大麥町說他同伴被抓進去的都沒有再出來，我想我們的方向是對的。」

 

深夜會議進行了大約半小時，眾人確定了接下來的行動後便紛紛離去。Bucky變身回哈士奇——呃，冰原狼——Winter，轉身往Rogers家跑去。

他離去前施展的保護咒依然完整安好，Winter輕輕踏進Steve的臥室，靠近大床，舔了舔熟睡中的Steve垂落在床邊的手掌掌心，跳上床，窩在Steve腳邊閉上了雙眼。


	2. Chapter 2

他雖然不是工作狂，但他基本上是喜歡自己的工作的。也許這種時刻例外，Steve看著e-mail信箱，心想。

大約50年前，聯邦調查局秘密成立了一個小組，代號為Wonder World，簡稱W計畫，這個計畫的詳細內容在FBI內部一直是最高機密之一，最詭異的地方在於所有進去過又出來的人，沒有人能明確說出來自己在W計畫裡做了什麼、見過什麼人、執行過什麼任務，沒有任何媒體報導過也沒有任何一個議員質詢過這個計畫，除了「W計畫」這個名字之外，這個小組在FBI內部基本是完全隱形的。Steve擔任聯邦助理檢察官的第五年，總檢察長將他叫到辦公室，希望他能夠加入這個小組，擔任「聯絡官」。

Steve初次聽到這個名詞時是一臉茫然的，聯絡官？聯絡什麼？在他詢問之下，總檢察長一臉為難的想了好一會兒，再三要求Steve必須保密，並且表示他是真心非常看好Steve接下這個職位，所以才能告訴他這個職位代表的意義。總檢察長帶他到一間他從來沒有進去過的檔案室，交給他一把鑰匙，告訴他：「你在這裡可以查到一切你想知道的事情。」

 

那是Steve第一次知道，原來他生活的這個世界，還有一大群被稱作巫師與女巫的人。

 

W計畫的官方解釋是「與魔法界執法機關共同打擊犯罪」，但就Steve擔任聯絡官這三年來的感想，他們的真正任務只是轉介通知站。雙方的規矩是巫師作為被害人，麻瓜作為加害人的案件由FBI處理，而巫師作為加害人，麻瓜作為被害人的案件則由魔法界的執法單位辦理，巫師與麻瓜攜手犯罪的案件才由雙方共同偵查。

問題是Steve別說這三年來經手的案子，他翻遍整個檔案室，第一種類型的案件數量一隻手數得出來，畢竟有多少麻瓜能傷害得了巫師？而第二種案件數量就相當龐大，不過W計畫實際上的任務也只是為宣告偵破的過程「稍做修飾」，放置在一般民眾能查詢到的案例內容上。W計畫人數很少而且多是兼職，在FBI他們還是有其他任務，因為實際上他們的業務量很低，只是要在正氣師總部通知他們某某案件是巫師犯案時負責處理後續而已，而Steve作為聯絡官，任務表面上是雙方聯絡的橋樑，但多數情況也就只是「收信人」罷了。

這世界的謊言比他想像得還多，Steve常常在工作時這麼思考著。

 

直到一年前，美國開始出現大規模的流浪動物失蹤案。這失蹤並不是一隻兩隻，而是一夜之間，半個布魯克林大小的街區，流浪動物全數消失，不只是貓狗，甚至連老鼠都不見蹤影。警察部門接到報案時對這件事完全摸不著頭緒，然而FBI收到消息時，Steve第一個就懷疑是魔法界的問題。

他寄mail詢問正氣師總部的聯絡官時，完全沒有想到這居然會演變成他任內第一個FBI探員與正氣師攜手合作的案件。

 

上午十點，Steve辦公桌前的貓頭鷹木雕突然展開了翅膀，他揉揉太陽穴，站起身來，下一秒，一名他已經會晤過無數次的棕髮青年憑空出現在他眼前。

「早安，Steve。」青年一如往常笑得燦爛。

『日安，Barnes先生。』Steve也毫不例外的冷面以對。

「你今天過得好嗎？」Bucky不屈不饒的詢問。

『很好。關於你昨天發來的信件，我不是很能理解，你可以詳細說明嗎？』Steve切斷了Bucky想跟他閒話家常的意圖，直接進入正題。

對於Steve的冷漠，Bucky完全不掩飾自己的失望地嘆了一口氣，掏出魔杖在空中畫出一張圖。

 

「昨天我們終於完成編號H27的材料分析，27號是我們從猶他州帶回來的，如同前面26次，這個材料殘渣裡面包含了變身水的部分材質然而又不是完全一樣，我們發現裡面有出現血液反應但是分析後不是人類血液，是犬科動物血液。」Bucky一彈魔咒，圖消失了，取而代之的是一張比較表：「於是我們再度把H1到H26材料重新檢測，發現每一份材料都有出現血液反應，然而血液的來源各有不同。目前H3、H11、H17的材料還有無法確定的血液來源，27份材料中材料中犬科佔15，貓科佔6，鼠類佔2，還有1份不能100%確定但非常有可能來自於鹿。」

「以及所有材料中，都有人類血液。」

 

『這樣的意思是⋯⋯？』Steve皺起眉望向Bucky：『他們在做什麼變身試驗嗎？』

「我們是這樣懷疑，目前也正朝這個方向追蹤。」Bucky回答。

 

想像中的畫面讓Steve不太舒服，他深呼吸後挺起背，打開了投影機將電腦中的資料投射到一旁的白牆上。

『至於我們這邊，流浪動物詭異消失的區域沿著紐約州往西南方前進，賓夕法尼亞州全境據報已經看不見一隻流浪狗，俄亥俄州也差不多，目前肯塔基州與印第安納州都有傳出流浪動物失蹤，甚至開始出現家養動物被竊與動物園圈養動物離奇消失的零星消息，我懷疑他們的研究也有了重大突破，開始朝珍稀動物下手。』Steve點了下一張投影片，白牆上出現三個標誌：『另外，前次我們討論過的紐約境內地下勢力，近來這三家是動作最為頻繁的。尤其是Mixlogy與Anordnance。這兩家原本也是同一個組織旗下的，分家之後向來水火不容，近來卻多次接觸，我們已經增加了跟監的人手。』

Bucky點點頭，讚賞的對Steve笑了笑：「我想我們應該是在正確的路線上，等待他們早日露出狐狸尾巴了。」

 

Steve關掉投影機，轉身卻看見Bucky半坐在自己的辦公桌上，放鬆的模樣表達出他還沒有立刻離開並不是公事上的原因。

『還有什麼事你忘記說了嗎？』Steve儘量不要讓自己聽起來像是在下逐客令，雖然他的確是。

「是有一件事。」跟這位總是一臉嚴肅不苟言笑的聯絡官打過太多次交道，Bucky早已學會忽略某些枝微末節：「不知道Rogers先生今晚有沒有空和我共進晚餐呢？再忙碌的生活也需要調劑對吧？我可是調查過不少麻瓜熱愛的美食餐廳喔！」

『謝謝你，可惜我今晚沒空。』Steve低下頭翻閱文件，第九十二次拒絕了他，Bucky在心裡的小記事本默默畫上一痕。

 

「好吧那真是遺憾⋯⋯」Bucky站直身體準備施展消影術時，Steve卻接著說了。

『因為我昨天新收養了一隻哈士奇，今天我想帶我家的狗到我家附近的環境多走動，讓他熟悉新家，順便再去替他買一些新玩具。除非Barnes先生有興趣和我家的狗見面，不然我只能惋惜著拒絕了你的邀請。』Steve依然低著頭，因此錯過了Bucky一閃而過的慌張。

 

Bucky接手麻瓜聯絡官以來，和Steve從第一次見面算起過了兩年，逐漸被這個做事認真心思聰慧，對於不瞭解的世界不恐懼也不批評的金發青年吸引，開始嘗試著約他也已經過了三個月，Steve對於他的邀約除了No這種回答以外從來不給任何理由，更別說還提出另一種選擇。Bucky認為自己可以開始期待Steve對於他的鍥而不捨也許終於有了一點動搖，這本來是足以令他開心的能跳上三支舞的重大進展。

 

⋯⋯如果他不是剛巧是Steve口中那隻哈士奇就太完美了。

 

「真抱歉，我突然想起我們今晚局裡要加開一場重大會議，這種會議每次都要搞到深夜，我可能只能匆匆吃兩塊面包權當晚餐。我能把你這次的邀請保留嗎？」Bucky眨著大眼，努力擺出自己最誠懇扼腕的表情。

『是嗎？真辛苦，希望他們有付你加班費。』Steve抬起頭來望著Bucky，沒什麼笑意的勾勾唇角：『請恕我不送了，下次會議見，Barnes先生。』


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 台灣上映《Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them》的第一天就跑去看了4Dx3D的版本，  
>  死忠哈迷表示心滿意足，我的魔法世界回來了QQQQQQ  
>  所以這篇開始更新啦！！！  
>  也終於寫出了章節大綱⋯⋯已經列到第九章了還沒寫完，看了看手邊接下來的都是超過十章的坑，有點怕

Steve下班回到家時，Winter並不在屋內。

 

 

『Winter？Winter？』Steve在屋子裡走動，查看後院與前廊，十分鐘後才聽見後門被推開的聲音。Steve從廚房探頭出去，Winter正輕巧地跳過草坪往屋內奔跑而來。

 

『嘿！』Steve打開廚房的門，蹲下身輕搔著Winter的下巴：『你跑去哪了啊？』

 

Winter發出低低的鳴聲，討好似的蹭著Steve的手腕。Steve讓它進到屋裡，走出去把後門仔細鎖上。

 

 

他走回客廳時，Winter正窩在屬於它的那個角落裡喝水，Steve走到它身邊，坐下來輕撫著它背部漂亮的白毛：『Winter，最近有很多壞人在我們國家裡流竄，很多動物被它們抓走，我很擔心⋯⋯你能乖乖待在家嗎？』

 

Winter鼻孔噴了幾口氣，明顯的表示了反對。Steve嘆了一聲：『好吧，我知道你就是喜歡到處亂跑，就，小心點好嗎？我怕你出事⋯⋯』

 

用濕濕的鼻頭蹭了蹭Steve的掌心，Winter乖巧地搖了搖尾巴。

 

 

夜晚多半是Steve和Winter的寧靜時光，Steve準備晚餐時，Winter會趴在廚房門口陪他，用完餐後Steve帶他出門夜跑，再慢慢散步回家。Winter非常喜歡社區的公園，往往要在那裡繞上一個小時才肯走，Steve也不急著離開，一人一狗常常在公園待到就寢時間才離去。

 

Steve非常愛跟Winter說話，是真心把它當成朋友，會跟它聊工作上遇到的種種。他的工作保密性很高，很難與朋友分享，Winter是他少數可以吐苦水的管道，而Winter靜靜地聽他說，不時舔舔他臉頰的舉動，總讓Steve感到淡淡的溫馨。

 

 

而這天夜裡，Steve第一次跟Winter提起Bucky。

 

 

『我在工作上有一個不知道能不能稱為同事的夥伴，因為他工作滿特別的，他是個巫師。』Steve倚在床頭輕撫著Winter的下巴跟他聊天，這是他帶回Winter後漸漸才開始有的睡前習慣：『他叫Bucky Barnes。』

 

原本已經昏昏欲睡的Winter突然精神抖擻地抬起頭來，專注地盯著Steve，Steve正想著白天跟Bucky的對話，並沒有發現Winter的異狀。

 

『他⋯⋯他很優秀，跟他談論工作上的事很愉快，總是能快速地切進重點，不用浪費時間，而且他也很敏銳，往往能一眼看出案件的詭異之處。』Steve頓了一下，空著的那隻手捏了捏自己的耳朵：『老實說，我非常欣賞他。只是我不知道該不該答應他的邀約⋯⋯你知道，有些人外表很開朗很正向，但是你一眼就能看出來他內心藏著很多秘密，我覺得Bucky Barnes像是這種類型的人，以我的分類法來看，他不僅像是刑警，更像是特工。』

 

『也許我自己也是這種人，所以才更不知道該不該靠近他。』Steve嘆氣，Winter嗚了幾聲鑽進他懷裡，他笑著摸摸它的頭：『我還需要想想呢。好啦，Winter，我該睡了，晚安。』

 

 

Winter趴在床上看著Steve睡著後，從腳掌下抽出縮小的魔杖，揮出一陣白色的煙霧包圍住Steve，輕巧地偷偷溜出了臥室。

 

✶　　　✶　　　✶

 

以Bucky的身份和Steve見面後又過了幾天，Bucky回到了NYCACC。

 

 

「Rosie！」Bucky大聲的呼喚著，Rosie從屋內走出來時，看見Bucky立刻皺起眉頭。

 

「你來得正好，Bucky，你收到我的信了？」

 

「嗯，我一早看到，馬上就趕過來了。你說九頭蛇開始對奇獸下手了？」Bucky跟著Rosie快步朝後方走去，Rosie進到自己的辦公室後鎖上門，掏出魔杖輕輕敲了敲壁爐上的長角水蛇雕像，長角水蛇仰起脖子，壁爐一分為二，裂開了一個大型的通道，出現在Bucky眼前的，便是紐約的流浪奇獸飼育保護中心。

 

 

Rosie出生在一個熱愛奇獸的家庭中，她的母親是知名奇獸飼育學者，也是《怪獸與他們的產地》一書的作者Newt Scamander的後代，父親則熱衷於瀕危奇獸保育，兩人是在南美洲的叢林中相識。Rosie自小就跟著父母踏遍世界尋找奇獸的蹤跡，擁有和動物溝通能力的Rosie對奇獸和普通的動物都有無比的熱愛，她與她的莫魔妻子Jolie Wellbeck也是因此而相識，婚後Jolie接管了NYCACC的同時，Rosie則接手了位於NYCACC旁，同樣是照料流浪動物，只是是魔法動物的「流浪奇獸飼育保護中心」，擔任紐約總部的負責人。

 

 

Rosie帶著Bucky繞了幾個彎，走進最裡層的房間。這個房間Bucky只來過一次，因為這裡照顧的是受到重傷正在治療中的奇獸，需要維持絕對的安靜與乾淨，Rosie向來親手照料它們不假外人之手，也鮮少讓其他人駐足。

 

 

房間內有一個籠子，Rosie點亮魔杖，示意Bucky趨前觀看。籠子被一層魔法保護著，籠內有一隻惡閃鴉正在熟睡。

 

 

「Bucky，你看它的爪子。」

 

Bucky仔細一看，頓時感到背後一陣雞皮疙瘩冒出來：「它的爪子⋯⋯是人手？」

 

「嗯，我想它是失敗的實驗品，所以被隨意丟棄在荒林。我仔細檢查過了，它受了很重的傷，五臟六腑都有變形的痕跡。我盡力的嘗試治療它，但真的不知道它能撐多久。」Rosie嘆了口氣，轉身嚴肅地看著Bucky：「我想你們的推測沒錯，有人在用動物做大量的化人實驗。」


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我思考了很久Steve帶Winter出門時到底會不會繫牽繩  
> 但怎麼想都覺得Steve這麼負責任的主人不可能會放任狗狗亂跑.....所以還是繫了.....

被工作追趕了整整一週後，總算即將迎來週末的到來。週五晚上Steve在家中盤算著要帶Winter出門採購一些它需要的東西，包括新玩具和已經空了的零食儲備。

一轉眼Winter成為他家的一份子也快要一個月了，Steve想著這一個月來的點點滴滴，很欣慰Winter非常快的融入了Steve的家居生活。一開始時Winter非常熟練於獨自外出，他原先擔心是否因為自己一個人居住，家裡沒有其他寵物或是家人的陪伴讓Winter很孤單，但Steve怕它在外面出事，加緊了門鎖與柵欄，他回到家時Winter不在家的情況確實減低許多，偶爾卻還是會不見蹤影。

奇怪的是Steve的鄰居們從來沒有問過他關於他家的狗在外亂跑的事情，Steve有時會困惑於此，但他的困惑也總是很快地被其他事情淹沒過去。

 

除此之外，Winter也不太愛和他一起出門，經過Steve的多方測試，他可以判定那是因為Winter對於繫繩有種嚴重的排斥。它容忍繫繩的時間頂多就一個小時，超過一個小時，那種被限制的感覺就會讓Winter開始焦躁不安，不停的試圖轉頭去咬繫繩。如果要帶Winter出門玩耍，會在外面待的時間超過一個小時，Steve事前都需要花很多時間安撫它。

也許是因為Winter曾經長期在外流浪而養成的自由自在的個性所以討厭被限制？Steve胡亂的猜測著，依然得不到正確答案。

 

那天Steve好不容易讓Winter願意和他一起出門，他開車載它抵達了附近一間大型的寵物用品百貨公司，那是特別為寵物打造的天地，共有三層樓，販賣各種寵品用品，還有寵物餐廳，周圍是一個小型的漂亮公園，常常有主人帶著自家的寵物（多半是狗）在那裡玩耍。

Steve停好了車，繞到後座給Winter上了繫繩，將它從後座抱了出來。

「Puppy，你重了許多啊。」Steve親暱地搔搔Winter的下巴，Winter對他噴了幾口氣，不領情的撇過頭去。

 

百貨公司建在近郊的住宅區旁，從停車場過去還有大約五分鐘的腳程，Steve牽著Winter走過去，再轉個彎就是公園時，Winter突然停住不動了。它壓低身體對著公園旁的樹叢猛嗅，發出了犬類面臨攻擊時威脅對方的狺聲。

Winter的反應讓Steve瞬間提高了警覺，他看見了前面樹叢有奇怪的影子晃動著，隨即往遠方的森林移動而去。Steve還在觀察地形考慮是否該追蹤時，Winter的狂吠讓他發現Winter已經不知道怎麼掙脫了繫繩，朝著影子狂奔而去。

 

『Winter！！！』Steve大聲呼喊，顧不得考慮太多，硬是擠過了樹叢。

樹叢後方是一條小路，路的盡頭是一座茂密的樹林，面積並不大。Winter跑得太快已經完全不見蹤影，Steve循著Winter的聲音一路跟去，進入了森林後不久，看見森林中有一大塊空地，正激烈的戰鬥著。

 

眼前光芒交錯煙花四射的景象讓Steve呆住了，更讓他震驚的是其中正一人對戰四名時而像人類一樣直立行走，使用手臂擊打對手，時而像動物一樣伏低在地用牙齒啃咬攻擊，全身長滿獸毛的奇異「生物」，而那一人的模樣他非常熟悉。

「Bucky？？」Steve壓抑住自己的聲音，仔細觀察週遭，身上沒有帶任何武器的他不敢貿然上前，深怕反而造成戰鬥者的負擔，更何況從Bucky揮舞魔杖的模樣與周圍的情況看起來，這是一場魔法界的戰鬥。完全沒有魔法能力的他如果介入，也許還會讓Bucky分心。

 

所幸Bucky非常快的控制了場面，Steve只看到他揮出一道紅色的光，那四名奇異的生物紛紛砰的幾聲倒在地上，再也沒有動彈。

 

確認環境安全後Steve從角落衝出來，Bucky看到他時卻一點也不驚訝。

「嗨，Steve。」

『這是怎麼回事？』他低頭看著地下那些生物，又抬起頭望向Bucky，皺緊了眉：『這些⋯⋯這些是？』

Bucky嘆了口氣：「如你所見，我們之前的猜測獲得了證實，你看到的這些⋯⋯生物，我們暫時命名為「犬人」，他們本來是狗，被用魔法與魔藥變形成人類，卻並沒有得到人類的智慧與思考能力，被過度的虐待與嚴苛的訓練養成了狂暴的士兵，這兩天美洲各地已經開始傳出攻擊事件，我剛剛一看見他們的蹤影時，立刻就跟了過來。」

『你剛剛⋯⋯？你也在附近？』Steve問，Bucky抽了一口氣，明顯的驚慌起來。

「呃，對⋯⋯我，我來幫我家的狗買點東西，嗯，沒錯。」Bucky胡亂編造著。

『我也是，而且我家的狗跑進叢林後就不見了，你有看到他嗎？』Steve表情越顯擔憂，緊緊咬住了下唇：『犬人⋯⋯你確定這附近就只有這四隻？會不會有潛藏著的其他只帶走了Winter？我可能該往森林更深處搜尋了⋯⋯』

「不不不，Steve，等等⋯⋯」Bucky迅速在背後揮了下魔咒，推了推Steve，指著他背後說：「那邊那隻白色的哈士奇，是你家Winter嗎？」

Steve往後一看，看見一個白色的身影在樹叢間一閃而過，他準備追過去，又突然想起什麼似的回頭想問Bucky，Bucky卻已經不見人影。

 

週一早上Steve和Bucky例行會面時，Steve的表情明顯的非常不悅。

『你沒跟我說一聲就離開了。』Steve盯著他說：『這很失禮。』

「我⋯⋯我很抱歉，Steve。」Bucky垂下眼，抿起唇，努力擺出他最可憐而無辜的表情，試圖打動Steve：「那是因為⋯⋯不管怎樣，我錯了，請你原諒我。」

Steve沒再多說，只是又深深看了Bucky一眼，那一眼讓Bucky心頭狂跳，擔心Steve是否已經發現了什麼。然而Steve並沒有再針對這個話題詢問他，只是點開了電腦，叫出PPT，迅速開始進行會議簡報。

 

Steve告訴Bucky，他們已經發現Mixlogy首領Leif Thompson的辦公室附近多次出現犬人的身影，並且接獲民眾通報Mixlogy營運的酒吧及賭場的地下室近來時常在半夜傳出奇怪的吼聲。FBI已經加強跟監與巡邏，Steve認為Mixlogy有很大的可能涉入此案。

Bucky則告訴Steve，他們掌握了一個實驗室，流出大量的參雜動物與人類血清的魔藥，那個實驗室的資金來源和魔法界惡名昭彰的邪惡組織九頭蛇有關，正氣師局認為這是所有事情的源頭，近日正在加快調查的步伐，等掌握具體證據就會展開攻堅，同時也在美國境內搜捕已經被釋出的「化人獸」。

 

『這次我要跟你一起行動。』Steve仔細比對雙方資料之後，突然說。

Bucky大驚失色：「什麼？不行，這是魔法部的行動，莫魔不能參與⋯⋯」

『但是這個案件從頭到尾我們都是一起處理的，這是我們合作的案件。Barnes先生⋯⋯Bucky，』Steve換了個稱呼，認真的看著Bucky：『我們是工作夥伴。而且這件事牽扯到紐約的地下幫派，我懷疑他們跟九頭蛇合作，在其中參與了一大部分。而對他們我肯定比你更熟悉，我認為我加入這個行動是合理的。』

 

「Partner」這個詞大概戳到了自己心中某條神經，Bucky事後想想，他沈默地看著絲毫不肯退讓，堅持又固執的Steve，好半晌後嘆了口氣。

「那我得先給你上幾堂行動前的課程，首先，你要認識負責這個案件的其他正氣師⋯⋯」


	5. Chapter 5

「Steve⋯⋯呃，這次正氣師聚會的地點，辦在我家。明天你下班後我去接你好嗎？」

 

Steve在週二的中午收到Bucky傳來的訊息，他愣了一下，隨即回復了他的疑問：『為什麼？』

「部裡不成文的規矩，我們非必要情況不能帶莫魔進來，就算真是必要情況也要經過很多道手續。我考慮過邀請你去我喜歡的幾家餐廳，但是那些餐廳都是巫師的熱門集會場所，不方便聊公事。」Bucky的訊息幾乎能看出他的尷尬與為難，而這讓Steve原先略有的不悅漸漸消去。

「我會親自下廚，我廚藝很好的，放心！你不用準備什麼，真想帶的話就帶瓶酒？：）」

 

下午六點十分，Steve準時出現在大樓門口，Bucky已經在那裡等他了。

「哈雷機車，你喜歡嗎？」Bucky笑得很得意，拋了頂安全帽給他。Steve接在手上，挑了挑眉。

『我工作後得到的第一份薪水就拿去買了我的第一台哈雷，一直到現在我都還是常常讓他帶我出去兜風。』

「我知道。」Bucky扣上自己的安全帽，沒有再多說什麼。他跨上機車，示意Steve也坐上來，確定他已經坐穩了，隨即催動了油門。

 

『你知道第一次載不熟的同事出門不應該騎哈雷嗎？』Steve在狂風中大聲的問，Bucky的回應是哈哈大笑，直到抵達家門後，Bucky跳下車，接過了Steve的安全帽，望著Steve的眼睛勾起嘴角：「我們是不熟的同事嗎？Steve？」

Steve和Bucky對視了幾秒，意識到自己心跳無法控制的超出了常理上該有的速度。他吸了一口氣，把目光從Bucky灰綠色的瞳孔上移開，轉向了身側這棟洋房。

 

洋房位於紐約一個普通的住宅區，兩層樓高，外觀看起來和其他房屋沒有什麼不同，Bucky輕碰了下門前的鎖，鎖頭立刻彈起，大門緩緩打開。他帶著Steve穿過打理得宜的前院花園，敲了下門上Steve不知道含義的圖騰，第二道門也跟著開啟。

 

『你一個人住嗎？』Steve走進屋內，一樓隔間很少，只有客廳、餐廳與廚房，擺設也相當簡單潔淨。

「嗯，我媽媽的老家在蘇格蘭的愛丁堡，她年輕時搬到紐約工作，在紐約認識我爸，我在這裡長大和求學，退休後他帶著我媽回愛丁堡去了。」Bucky掏出魔杖，輕輕一揮，屋內的清潔用品開始勤奮的打掃起來，櫥櫃敞開，裝飾品一個個從櫃子裡飛出，落到餐桌上，Steve看得目不轉睛。

『你爸媽都是巫師嗎？』Steve走到電視機前，一張張照片看過去，照片裡的人物歡樂的湊到一起，對他擠眉弄眼。

「是啊，但是我爸是莫魔出身的巫師。我家還是有不少莫魔的習慣，小時候我常跟爺爺奶奶住，他們也都是莫魔。我一直對莫魔的世界很熟悉。」Bucky脫下外套往廚房移動，一邊輕快的揮舞著魔杖，冰箱門打開，食材跳進已經等在電磁爐上的鍋裡，熱鬧的打響晚餐的前奏。

 

晚餐的過程中Bucky跟Steve一直隨意的閒聊著，他們自從認識以來其實過了好久，但是真正像朋友一樣相處卻似乎是記憶中的第一次。Steve覺得下班後的Bucky和工作時的他並沒有太大不同，依然是有些頑皮卻相當溫暖，做什麼事情看起來都很輕鬆，事實上卻十分嚴謹。

「私底下的你跟工作時也沒什麼不同。」Bucky同時也在想的事情和Steve一樣，只是他說了出來，正在幫Bucky準備餐盤的Steve回頭看著Bucky，他正靠著廚房的門框，帶著笑意望向Steve：「一樣那麼嚴肅。」

『我們的工作容不下太多嬉皮笑臉，你應該知道。』Steve聳了聳肩，『只是我也不是個老古板的人。』

「我知道⋯⋯」Bucky輕聲說：「你是個⋯⋯很溫柔很有愛心的人，特別是對小動物。我們每次討論到那些失蹤的流浪動物和他們受到的待遇，你總是特別生氣，我看得出來。」

『人類不應該仗著自己的智能欺負地球上其他生物。』Steve說：『我只是⋯⋯我討厭以大欺小、以強欺弱的人。』

Bucky站直身子走向Steve，站在他眼前微抬起頭，深深望進Steve的眼裡：「從事這份工作後，我看過太多污穢的事情，越是道貌岸然的人，掀開那層掩飾後的真相越醜陋，執法人員也不意外。可是Steve⋯⋯你是真的相信正義，相信自由，相信平等，而且你也一直身體力行，你不知道這有多難得⋯⋯所以我才這麼喜歡你。」

 

Steve感覺到血液衝向了他的耳朵，一路蔓延到臉頰。這是Bucky第一次這麼認真的說喜歡他，和以前那些他無法分辨到底有多少真意的隨性邀約不同，這一次Steve完全感受不到一點戲謔，這讓他不由自主的也想說出自己思考了好些日子的結論。

 

『Bucky，我⋯⋯其實我在想⋯⋯我也許也⋯⋯』

 

 

砰砰砰砰！

四聲連續的大聲響打破了屋內的曖昧氣氛，Steve迅速轉過身望向大門，Bucky按了按眉心，忍住想罵髒話的衝動，快步走向前廳，果不其然聽見了熟悉的吵鬧聲和敲門的響聲。

 

「Bucky！快開門！我們來了！」

Bucky打開了大門，四名披著斗篷，膚色、身形、髮色各異的巫師和女巫愉快的踏了進來。第一個衝進屋內的是一名銀色頭髮的青年，他一進門就看到了正站在客廳和廚房交界處的Steve，隨即大聲地嚷嚷：「喔我的天！這就是傳說中的Steve Rogers嗎？？」

「在哪裡？Pietro？是那個Steve嗎？我也要看！」第二個擠進門的是穿著紅衣的棕髮女子，她看見Steve後一臉興奮的說：「哇你就是Bucky整天掛在嘴上說的Steve嗎？」不理會Bucky在一旁大喊「Wanda別亂說！」，她走向前伸出手和Steve緊緊一握：「久仰大名，我是Bucky的同事，我叫Wanda Maximoff，叫我Wanda就好了。」

『你好，我是Steve Rogers。』Steve有些拘謹的回應了她。

緊跟其後的是一名黑人青年和一個紅髮美女，兩人不像Pietro和Wanda那樣活潑，但是打量Steve時那饒有興味的眼神卻是相差無幾。

 

「我們沒來之前，你們聊了很多了吧？Steve Rogers，我是Natasha Romanoff。」紅髮美女優雅的走向餐桌，低下頭觀看桌上剛擺好的晚餐：「Bucky，你廚藝又進步了不少啊。」

「有飯後甜點嗎？Bucky？我想吃你上次做的羅馬尼亞的Papanasi。」Wanda一邊脫下斗篷一邊說。

「今天沒空做，只有我昨天就做好的烤布丁。」Bucky回答，走過餐廳時拍了下Wanda的手：「去洗手！別偷吃！你怎麼跟Pietro養成了一樣的壞習慣？」

「我們是雙胞胎嘛。」Wanda嘟起嘴，還是乖乖的移往廚房。

 

晚餐的愉悅氣氛讓一開始有些緊張，從來沒跟這麼多巫師和女巫同處一室的Steve漸漸放鬆，Bucky坐在他身邊，總是細心地將他拉入話題，為他解釋所有出現的巫師界的專有名詞，讓Steve一點也不覺得自己是個外人。

飯後的會議比起晚餐時嚴肅許多，但也許是之前Bucky已經和同伴們深入談過，他們對於Steve加入搜查行動並沒有太大的反對，只是反覆琢磨行動的細節以及如何在魔法世界中保護Steve的安全。會議結束時，Steve已經幾乎確認自己能夠加入他們的小組，先前所有模糊的細節都清晰起來。

 

時針走過11之後，其他人紛紛告辭，Steve見狀也準備離去，Bucky問他：「你想要我騎哈雷載你回去嗎？還是用消影術？後者比較快但也比較無趣就是了。」

『沒關係，這時間我還趕得上地鐵。』Steve堅持能夠自己搭一般的大眾交通工具回家，Bucky只好陪他走到地鐵站。兩人道別前，Steve清了清喉嚨：『那個，Bucky，你這週末有空嗎？』

「週末？應該有？怎麼了嗎？」Bucky好奇地問。

『有時週末我會去NYCACC擔任義工，帶那些流浪狗出去散步，替牠們洗澡之類的，你有興趣參與嗎？』

「這是一個約會嗎？」Bucky挑起眉，笑著問。

『如果我說是呢？』Steve揚起嘴角：『你想去嗎？』

 

「我迫不及待了，Steve。」


	6. Chapter 6

週日如同Bucky所祈禱的，是個天朗氣清的大晴天。

 

「你知道嗎？這意味著我們是命中注定。」在約定好的見面地點看到Steve時，Bucky第一句話就是這個。  
Steve挑起了眉：『什麼意思？』  
「為你解釋一下，」Bucky揚起頭，一臉驕傲：「我們在魔法學校上課時，有一門課叫做占卜學，我的占卜學成績相當不錯，所以我很會從各種細微的徵兆中推算將來。第一次約會就是萬里無雲的大晴天，意味著我們是相當契合的一對，應該遵從命運的指示，攜手共度幸福的未來。」  
『⋯⋯儘管我不懂占卜學，但我從普通人類的直覺就可以推斷出來，Barnes先生，你肯定是在胡扯。』Steve雖是這麼說，卻沒有掩飾自己的笑意：『走了，大預言家，別讓Rosie等我們太久。』

 

Steve是NYCACC長期的義工，只要他有空閑他便會到NYCACC照顧那些流浪動物，長期下來也跟NYCACC的主管Rosie和Jolie熟識。Bucky看著Steve熟練的打開籠子，替動物們添補食物和飲水。他跟每隻動物都好像交情深厚，和牠們閒聊時就好像老朋友一樣。

 

『Cookie，你的毛看起來豐滿多了，要乖乖讓Rosie擦藥喔！』『聽說你又挑食了，Twinkle，這樣是不行的，你會營養不良。』『Apple你胖了！比我第一次見到你時看起來健康，真好，乖狗狗。』⋯⋯

 

在Steve身後幫著遞水遞用品，Bucky不禁回想起他第一次在NYCACC見到Steve時的樣子。

 

那時他作為正氣師聯絡部門的組長，和Steve已經合作好一段時間。在公事上Steve是非常嚴肅的，他們的對話向來一絲不苟，從來沒有公事外的內容。直到最近這樁「化人獸」的案子出現，Bucky說服Rosie，讓他以Winter的身份潛入臥底，試圖從流浪動物中獲取更多資訊，同時等待幕後主使者出現。他進入NYCACC的第一個假日，Steve剛好也來當志工，兩人就以這種奇怪的身份相見了。

 

Bucky老實承認，他確實對Steve另眼相看，畢竟Steve不管外貌還是內在，在巫師界還是莫魔界，都是少見的高標。第一次見面時Bucky便驚艷於Steve燦亮的金髮和澄澈的藍眼睛，更別提長期鍛鍊下的完美身材，但他也不是只有外表能看的繡花枕頭。作為FBI的高級探員，Steve聰明嚴謹又認真，儘管不熟悉魔法世界，卻有著極強的領悟力和學習能力，對於沒聽過的事物抱持著開放的心胸，在在都讓Bucky逐漸傾心。  
然而Steve對他卻向來不假辭色，Bucky第一次試探的約他時，Steve便毫不留情地拒絕了。

 

『我們只是同事，Barnes先生。祝你今天一切都好，再會。』  
Bucky到現在依然一字不漏地記得Steve當時的回答，在感情上所向披靡的Bucky Barnes，終於踢到了人生第一塊鐵板。

 

氣餒的Bucky原本已經打算放棄，畢竟兩人在可預見的未來還要合作很久，他也不想把關係打壞。但是幾個禮拜後的週末，在NYCACC遇見Steve之後，Bucky看見了另一面的Steve Rogers，一個溫暖又善良的大男孩。

 

Steve第一次小心翼翼的觸碰Winter的金屬義肢時，Bucky忍不住懷疑其實Steve也是個巫師，不然怎麼解釋他手指所釋放出來的暖流，從沒有其他人做到過。  
Bucky是在剛當上正氣師不久時，一場精心策劃的陷阱中失去左臂。他當時孤身一人奄奄一息的被敵人丟在零下三十度的冰天雪地中，差點命喪黃泉。雖然幸運獲救，但埋在雪中太久的左手仍然難逃被截肢的命運。雖然他父母為他找來了最好的治療師，用上了魔法世界最頂級的金屬材料，換上義肢後的左臂與肩膀關節相接處，仍然不時隱隱作痛。從一開始疼痛發作時會讓Bucky為了忍耐把右手掌心握出了血，到漸漸的他能習慣與疼痛共存，這疼痛都始終如影隨形。

 

Bucky後來翻遍了資料問遍了人，也找不到任何一個字，能說明為何Steve的碰觸如此與眾不同。他輕撫過Winter左前肢的時候，Bucky多年來第一次察覺不到痛楚。

 

 

當流浪動物的義工不是輕鬆的差事，尤其對一個新手而言。一整天下來，Steve看著Bucky被活潑過頭的狗兒拉著轉來轉去，被不信任陌生人的貓咪抓出傷口，跟他明顯不熟悉的兔子培養感情，忍不住覺得心口暖洋洋的。Steve從小就喜歡動物，他當流浪動物義工的時間比自己正式工作的時間還要長，過去他也曾經把這裡當作約會地點，帶一些曖昧中的對象一同前來，但是他們要嘛勉為其難，要嘛力不從心，Steve後來說服自己這也許只是愛好不同，不應該勉強他人，對動物們也不公平，所以漸漸放棄了這項堅持。可惜他即使放棄來NYCACC約會，跟那些曖昧對象終究都是無疾而終。

 

Bucky是第一個真的融入這個環境並且樂在其中的人，Steve不得不對自己承認，他在自己心防上敲開的那道裂縫，以自己無力阻止的速度在急速擴大中。

 

 

在NYCACC待了一天，兩個人都累壞了，晚餐Steve提議在Subway簡單解決就好。

 

「所以這算是我們的第一次約會嗎？」Bucky咬著麵包問：「Subway？」  
『要看你對第一次約會的期盼與定義是什麼。』Steve慢斯條理的回答：『是一頓大餐，還是一個男朋友？』

 

原本只是隨意開著玩笑的Bucky立刻抬起頭來望著Steve，半抱著希望問：「如果我說是一個男朋友呢？」

 

Steve伸出手，輕輕抹掉Bucky臉頰邊沾上的醬料，傾身在他唇上柔柔一吻。

 

『有些事，問出口就不浪漫了，Bucky。』Steve帶笑的嗓音落在Bucky耳際，和他的吻一樣燙得Bucky心口發麻。

 

『那這就是我們的第一次約會，你說怎樣？我的男朋友。』


	7. Chapter 7

「如果你們是在認真交往的話，你遲早要告訴Steve你既是他男朋友，也是他家養的狗——好吧，狼，但是在Steve心中你是他的puppy，你知道的——我奉勸你儘早處理這事，自首減刑。」  
Natasha沙啞的嗓音猶在耳邊，Bucky每當想起這段話時，總會後悔自己為何沒有立刻遵守Natasha的建議。

 

Bucky非常清楚這個問題必須解決，而且老實說是越快越好。當Winter在禮拜六早上聽到Steve在家裡走來走去，嘟嚷著Bucky怎麼不接他電話時，這個問題馬上又浮現出來。  
他不可能瞞著Steve，既當他男友又當他家寵物。或許他可以用魔法蒙蔽Steve一次兩次，但是建立在隱瞞上的愛情就像沙灘上的城堡一樣危險，隨時會坍塌。  
明天！明天他絕對會以Bucky的身份親自跟Steve解釋！Bucky在心中暗暗發誓。

Winter打了個呵欠站起身來，悠哉的晃到Steve身邊，蹭了蹭Steve的小腿。  
『嘿，想出門逛逛嗎？』Steve放下手機，伸手撓了撓Winter的下巴：『我本來想帶你跟Bucky見面的，但是他不曉得跑哪去了⋯⋯不等他了，我們現在就出門，嗯？』

 

在帶Winter回家以前，Steve的休假日往往是在家中看書或是畫畫，或是到NYCACC做義工；而有了Winter之後，Steve的假日幾乎都陪著牠，帶Winter到紐約各大公園散步，或是到近郊踏青。這天他早早計劃好要帶Winter到大熊山去走走，他原本也想約Bucky同行，初秋的大熊山景色相當美，滿山的樹葉正要轉紅，色彩繽紛引人入勝，作為約會的地點再適當不過。Bucky有告訴他這兩天他被派去出差，Steve原以為週末他應該會回到家，卻還是聯絡不上他，只得放棄，帶著Winter獨自前去。

 

原本那是一趟相當美好的旅行，大熊山的風景如Steve預料的一般優美，在朗朗秋日下漫步其中，格外舒暢。Steve讓Winter在草地上自由地奔跑，他自己拿了本書，找了一個人煙較少的大樹下坐著閱讀。

Bucky以Winter的型態活動時，總是習慣在自己想活動的範圍繞上一圈，畫出領地，警告其他大型動物不要擅自靠近，同時也觀察周圍有無值得注意的詭異活動。他把Steve當作圓心，向外跑了半徑近三百公尺後，直覺這個地方不太尋常，有著他不熟悉的動物氣息。Winter在草地上嗅了又嗅，決定先回到Steve的身邊。

 

Steve倚靠著的那個大樹進入Winter的視野範圍時，他看見Steve正被一群大狗團團包圍。雖然Steve向來動物緣好，他也喜歡跟動物親近，但是這山嶺野地，哪來這麼多大狗？Winter立刻提高了警覺，加快步伐朝Steve奔去。

然而Steve才看到他，抽起正在撫摸其中一隻大狗的手朝他揮舞時，Winter卻注意到Steve背後一隻大狗壓低了身子目露兇光，下一秒他已經直起身子變形成人，手指放到嘴邊，吹出了一聲怪異的口哨。

 

Winter狂吠一聲，還來不及考慮其他事情，立刻選擇變形回Bucky，從地上的項圈中抽出被他變小藏起的魔杖，對受到哨聲影響而迅速逼近Steve的犬群發出昏擊咒：「咄咄失！」

 

一道紅光逼退了第一波攻擊，Bucky爭取到時間邁開大步繼續朝Steve狂奔，一邊擊退一波又一波湧上的犬群。犬群沒有魔法能力，被擊退後幾乎立即失去攻擊性，但是龐大的數量依然是相當大的威脅，特別對於現在手無寸鐵只能徒手格開大狗的Steve。

「破心護！」Bucky試圖為Steve圈出一個保護網，他好不容易跑到Steve身邊，著急的問：「你還好嗎？你有沒有受傷？」  
Steve搖了搖頭，一臉震驚的看著Bucky：『Bucky？？我剛剛真的沒看錯？你是⋯⋯你是Winter？』Steve說出口後自己都覺得荒謬，可是剛剛親眼目睹的場景他又實在無法自圓其說。  
Bucky愣了一下，他腦海裡頓時一片空白：「⋯⋯Steve，這我能解釋⋯⋯」  
『小心！』Steve眼明手快的拉過Bucky，犬群中有一隻大狗撲過來卻落了空，牠的外貌明顯和其他大狗不同，森森的獠牙發出螢綠的光芒，威脅似的對著Bucky和Steve低吼。

「繩繩禁！」Bucky試圖將他綑綁住，然而遠方一道白光劈過來彈開了Bucky的咒語。Bucky迅速抬起頭，見到了一名披著黑色斗篷的男子。Bucky再次使用昏擊咒，然而男子避了開，收回了犬群的首領——Bucky相信就是剛剛以哨聲控制犬群的那名犬人——迅速消影離去。

 

事情發生得太快，Steve直到現在才好不容易能喘口氣。他望著Bucky的背影，等著他轉過身來。

『你是不是有什麼事情該告訴我？』Steve直視著Bucky的雙眼問。


	8. Chapter 8

「給我一點新消息，Astrid。」  
外表樸素的商業大樓裡，一間平凡無奇的辦公室，在週日晚間卻燈火通明。一名男子身穿深藍色的襯衫，坐在寬大的黑色座椅中，日光燈從他的側上方照下來，剛好將他的表情完美地送進陰影裡。

「是，Thompson先生。」站在他面前的女子低下頭，聲音平穩毫無起伏：「今日我率領C252分隊至大熊山，遇上五號清單編號501對象，下令狙擊，遭五號清單編號507對象阻攔，損失C525分隊犬人共37名。」  
「501和507同時出現？」男子挑起眉，頗有興趣的問。  
「是，507以犬型出現，確認507為化獸師。」

房間角落的另一名紅衣男子出聲問：「化獸師？」  
「能變化成動物的巫師。」藍衣男子回答。  
「你們巫師界花樣還真多。」紅衣男子哼了一聲。  
「是『我們』巫師界。」藍衣男子糾正，溫聲說：「Leif，別擔心，我會把屬於你的東西還給你。」

 

✥　　　　✥　　　　✥

 

回家的路上依然由Steve開車，車上的氣氛和來時一樣沈默，空氣中卻漂浮著完全不一樣的情緒。  
Bucky不時轉頭去偷看Steve的臉，Steve表情一如往常的平淡，但繃緊的下顎讓Bucky知道他目前相當不悅。Bucky忍不住又挪動了一下身軀，這車內可怕的安靜像是一種預告，叫Bucky早點做好心理準備，等抵達家門後，等著他的肯定是一場狂風暴雨。  
Bucky答應Steve，回到家以後，要把所有事情清清楚楚明明白白的解釋給他聽。

 

Steve打開了家門，示意Bucky去坐在沙發上，他自己則走向了廚房。Bucky在沙發上正襟危坐，感覺像是時光倒流一般回到了童年時，在外頑皮被母親逮了回來，坐在客廳裡等到懲罰來臨，一樣忐忑不安的心境。

Steve從廚房走了出來，他手上拿著一壺熱茶和兩個杯子，即使面色不預，動作也沒有一點粗魯。他把茶杯放在Bucky面前，給他倒滿了紅茶，拉近另一張沙發椅，坐在Bucky前面：『說吧。』

Bucky握緊杯子，深吸了一口氣：「事情應該要從我在NYCACC第一次見到你開始說起。那時我們剛發現紐約市內的流浪動物一群一群離奇的集體消失，一開始我以為只是捕狗大隊的動作，但是Natasha直覺覺得不對，她調閱了近來公共收容所捕捉流浪動物的數量與時間，和流浪動物的消失搭不上邊。接著她嘗試在一部分流浪動物身上下追蹤咒，發現這些動物進入紐約某個地方後，追蹤咒會突然全部失效。至此我們開始懷疑有巫師參入這詭異的行動中。我的上司從正氣師部門中選出五名有化獸能力的正氣師，令我們組成專案小組，負責追查這件案子，而我就是這小組的組長。經過一番討論，我決定深入NYCACC臥底，因為NYCACC是最好接近流浪動物的地方，我能從這些倖存的流浪動物口中打聽出很多消息。」  
『你臥底的事情，Rosie知道嗎？』Steve問。  
「知道。事實上，你說要領養我時，Rosie曾試圖阻止你，你記得嗎？」Bucky抬起眼望向Steve，Steve輕輕點頭：『她說⋯⋯你跟人類不親，隨時可能會想要逃走，不會是好照料的寵物。我當時覺得非常奇怪，因為對流浪動物保護者而言，越難被領養的寵物，有人展現出領養意圖時，我們都會越高興，因為我們拯救了一個距離死亡比其他動物都更近的小生命。所有生命都值得一個安穩的家，無論他是不是人類定義中的「好相處」。我還小小的訓了她一頓，同時也疑惑長期奮鬥在流浪動物保護前線的Rosie怎麼會說出這種話？』  
「Rosie也是女巫，她妻子Jolie是莫魔，但是Jolie也對這一切瞭若指掌。我在NYCACC臥底這件事，Rosie幫了很大的忙，我們從NYCACC的動物口中得到了許多寶貴的資訊。」Bucky停了一下，似乎不知道接下來該怎麼繼續說下去，Steve又問：『既然Rosie瞭解所有事情，要讓你離開NYCACC太過容易，即使你突然失蹤會讓我非常困惑NYCACC的管理，但是我不相信你們沒有任何可以解決這件事的方法。』  
「對，事實上，Sam他們一開始就建議我用除憶咒⋯⋯把你對Winter的所有記憶消去⋯⋯我否決了。」Bucky垂下頭又喝了一口茶，Steve等著他說明否決的理由，Bucky卻遲遲沒有作聲。

『你為什麼否決？』Steve的聲音平淡，Bucky卻聽出他語氣中的緊繃。他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，一次又一次的深呼吸，累積著說出下一句話的勇氣。  
「Steve⋯⋯我對你⋯⋯我對你一見鍾情。」

 

Bucky知道Steve現在正凝視著他，他卻完全不敢抬頭，只是試著把內心的想法一口氣說出來：「就從我們第一次在你辦公室見面時開始，我不知道該怎麼形容你給我的感覺，也許只能很俗氣的用⋯⋯『完美』。我想，你真好看，怎麼會有這麼好看的男性，不可思議⋯⋯我從來沒對其他男性有這種感覺，我一直喜歡女孩的⋯⋯可是你不一樣，你就是，就好像⋯⋯注定要打破這世界所有的『我以為』的那種人。我以為我不會喜歡一個男性，我以為我未來的對象肯定也是巫師，我以為長得好看的人一定都很會以自己的長相為傲，我以為治安部門的高階主管總是又老又無趣又奸詐⋯⋯你跟所有人都不一樣，Steve，你是最特別的。」  
『⋯⋯我不覺得「喜歡」能當作欺騙的藉口，Bucky。』Steve說，這是他發現Winter的真實身份後第一次喊Bucky的名字，Bucky抬起頭看他，Steve的眉間仍然緊緊蹙著，但肩膀卻明顯地放鬆了下來：『你讓我覺得，被作弄，因為我不懂魔法，也看不出我家的狗和我的男朋友是同一個人。』  
「我真的很抱歉，但事情絕對不是你想的那樣，跟作弄什麼的一點關係也沒有。」Bucky急促地說著，他放下杯子想抓住Steve的手，又害怕被Steve拒絕，最後仍是沒有動作。「我是⋯⋯我知道這不是一個好理由，可是⋯⋯我⋯⋯我太喜歡你了，Steve。」  
「我被能和你朝夕相處的想法迷住了，我下了一個錯誤的決定。」Bucky望著Steve清澈的雙眼中受傷的痕跡，驚慌、擔憂、抱歉、心疼⋯⋯太多的情緒讓Bucky語速快了起來：「我說服Natasha他們這沒關係，我能把一切事情都處理好，不需要對你使用除憶咒。你很忙，你不會發現我是正氣師Barnes又是冰原狼Winter——對我甚至不是你以為的哈士奇，但這真的不是故意欺騙你，我也是到你家後看到那些給狗狗吃的食物我才知道你誤會了什麼⋯⋯我一開始只是很自私地想，就算我一輩子都沒機會跟你在一起，能有一段短暫的時間被你呵護，也足夠我抱著這段回憶懷念了。我很抱歉Steve，我沒有第一時間就解開這個誤會，但是我對你說的所有話都是認真的。」

Bucky終於伸出右手，輕輕握住Steve的左手，令他鬆了一口氣的是Steve沒有掙脫：「我真的喜歡你，我愛你⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯請你原諒我。」

 

Steve站起身，居高臨下的望著Bucky。他依然維持著平靜無波的表情，Bucky等待著「宣判」的同時，他卻彎下腰捧住Bucky的臉，直視著他綠色的瞳孔：『你的表白我收下了，這是回禮。』  
Steve貼近Bucky的臉龐，在他唇瓣上迅速的啄吻了一下，立刻放開了他。他退了一步，語氣淡然的說：『你的欺騙，進入緩刑階段。我要去洗澡準備睡覺了。』  
「那我還能住在你家嗎？Steve？」Bucky可憐兮兮的問，看著Steve離開的背影。  
Steve頭也不回的說：『如果你要以Winter的身份住下，當然不行，我不會養一隻明明可以照顧自己的「狼」。』  
「以你男朋友的身份呢？」Bucky大聲問，Steve沒說話，他走進房間卻留下了敞開的房門。

 

　　


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve重傷

凌晨三點，Bucky從客房的床鋪上醒來——是的他被Steve因為「緩刑期」的理由趕去客房，臨睡前Bucky仍然感到萬般委屈——，躡手躡腳地走進Steve的臥室，Steve正熟睡著，無意識的翻了個身。  
Bucky抽出魔杖，在空中輕輕揮舞了下，淺藍色的光從魔杖頂端緩緩流出，悄悄包圍了Steve，溢向了整間房。原先在睡夢中仍皺著眉的Steve鬆開了眉間，表情柔和下來。Bucky走近床邊，彎下腰在他額間溫柔一吻：「好夢，my love。」

這是Bucky夜晚的固定行程，只要當夜他需要和同組的正氣師開會，他總會在離開家前悄悄進入Steve房間，用安眠咒讓Steve不會因為噩夢突然睜眼，起身發現他不在屋內。但他同時也會在Steve周圍施下防護咒，保護他不在沉睡中遭受外界侵擾，如果有人闖入防護咒內，Bucky能立刻得到感應。  
即使在他終於得到Steve的原諒之後也是，半夜他會從Steve懷中醒來，在Steve尚未因他的翻動而被吵醒前給他一個安眠咒，直到會議結束後，再若無其事的回到臥室。Steve從來沒發現他半夜會悄悄離開一陣子的行為，Bucky曾想過是不是要告訴他，但各自身為巫師界與莫魔界國家安全部門的重要干部，兩人身上都背負著太多不可為外人道的機密，正式交往後他們仍維持著工作上的事只在辦公室處理，一切職務行為都留在家門外是兩人未曾明說的默契。考慮再三後，Bucky並沒有和Steve提起這件事。

 

若不是那天事情發生得太匆忙，Bucky也不會忘記這雙重保護。

Natasha的護法將他從睡夢中叫醒時，時針才剛走過三。一隻雌豹傳達了一句簡單的話，已經足夠讓Bucky完全清醒。

 

「Pietro在追蹤犬人時失蹤，霧起樹林緊急會議。」  
那是Steve家附近的樹林，Bucky從床上一躍而起，抓起魔杖迅速消影，沒發現因為他的動作而睜開睡眼的Steve。

 

「什麼情況？」Bucky抵達時，其他人已經在老地方等他了。  
「今天Pietro追蹤到一隻特別的犬人，和其他我們已經遇過的犬人不同的是他以人形出現，但是從他的雙眼和動作中，Pietro判定他需要被跟蹤。他通知了我和Sam後立刻跟了上去，大概兩小時後我收到他以護法傳訊，只說了『布魯克林』。我派出去的護法找不到他，用了追蹤咒也沒用，Wanda已經帶了幾個人前往布魯克林幾個可疑的地點。」Natasha快速的說明：「我覺得事情很有蹊蹺，我擔心他被犬人背後的集團發現並且扣留，目前狀況到底如何很難保證，總之，我們要盡快找到他。」  
「布魯克林的可疑地點⋯⋯Mixlogy的老巢？」Bucky在腦海中搜尋著近來得到的資訊。  
「那是其中之一，Anordnance也有幾個大的據點在布魯克林。不過⋯⋯」Natasha頓了一頓：「我推測，Mixlogy和犬人集團牽扯的程度遠大於Anordance。」  
她掏出魔杖，在空中畫出簡圖：「這是紐約所有我們下追蹤咒的流浪動物失蹤的地點，亮黃色的是追蹤咒失效處，而這些失效處附近是Mixlogy據點的比例也高過Anordance。」  
「另外，我們對Anordnance的掌握更明確，Anordnance真正的首領是正氣師局通緝已久的黑巫師Billy Norwad，前幾日他在曼徹斯特落網，他在偵訊時表示他不清楚犬人的真正由來和製造方式，他只是買家和受人委託的訓練師。而Mixlogy，雖然在外出面的首領是Leif Thompson，他是一名莫魔，但是有數次Mixlogy涉案的犯罪現場出現了魔法痕跡，我認為Mixlogy高層幹部中必定有人是巫師，然而我們卻始終無法確認究竟是誰，這證明這名巫師非常聰明而狡猾。」  
「Thompson的家庭背景也很神秘，」Sam接著說：「Steve提供的資料中顯示他是孤兒，但是也僅止於此，Mixlogy在紐約地下世界闖出名號前他的人生資料是一片空白，這很可疑。」  
Bucky思索半刻，下了決定：「以Pietro失去聯絡的地點為圓心，我們向外搜查每一個Mixlogy的根據地⋯⋯」

Bucky話未說完，背後傳來的吼聲吸引了在場所有正氣師的注意，Bucky迅速轉頭，看到的景象讓他臉上完全失去血色。

　　

 

『Bucky？』Steve睜開眼時，剛好看見Bucky的身影消失在床畔。他揉著眼睛坐起身，拉亮了床頭的小燈，房間內一片安靜，Bucky的身影早已不在。Steve穿上拖鞋下了床，披了一件外套在屋子裡到處找了一圈，確認Bucky的確不在屋內。他正在困惑的想三更半夜的Bucky會去哪裡時，門外傳來了不明的聲響。  
Steve拉緊身上的外套，開門看了看，一道低而綿長的嘶聲彷彿在誘惑他往外走去。Steve只感覺頭腦變得有些昏沈，他不自主的跟著聲音的軌跡走出家門，無意識地一步步往霧起樹林移動。

當一個披著黑色披風，眼睛是完全的黑色甚至沒有眼白的人出現在Steve面前時，Steve仍陷於迷惑咒中，他愣愣地抬起頭，看著眼前的人伸展雙臂，下一秒變形成一隻巨大的蜘蛛，高舉起它八隻腳的一隻，直直朝Steve刺來。

 

Bucky親眼看見巨蛛尖銳的肢端刺穿Steve的胸口後將他高高舉起，再重重甩下，那瞬間的驚慌與恐懼讓Bucky幾近窒息。他揮舞魔杖讓Steve的下墜速度減慢，朝Steve衝了過去。其他正氣師同時發出昏擊咒指向巨蛛的心臟，數道紅光擊中巨蛛，它緩緩倒下時，Natasha眼角餘光瞄到路邊有一人站在路燈的陰影下，魔杖同時也指向巨蛛。

「繩繩禁！」Natasha高喊，那人避開了Natasha的魔咒，對他們射出一道綠光，Sam躲開之後，試圖用繳械咒反制。對方以一敵二，終究漸漸落於下風，最後被Natasha的石化咒擊中，失去了反抗能力。

 

Sam跑到Bucky身邊，蹲下來觀察Bucky才剛剛接住的Steve。Steve胸口的大量失血被Bucky迅速的止住，但是巨蛛的毒液已讓傷口周圍漸漸發黑。  
「我必須立刻帶他去聖蒙果醫院。」Bucky急促的說，Sam點點頭：「我跟你去。」  
「這人交給我們就好，你們動作快。」Natasha催促。  
Sam幫著Bucky把Steve扶起，Bucky緊緊摟住Steve的腰，Sam施展消影術，三人轉瞬消失在街道。

 

✥　　　　✥　　　　✥

 

「巨蛛會是我們的秘密武器，Leif。」藍衣男子看著手中的照片，滿意的微笑起來：「我要用那個莫魔當第一個試驗品，向九頭蛇證明我們實驗的成功。」  
紅衣男子沒有什麼表情，只是握住藍衣男子的肩膀，微微抬起下巴。


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha已經很久沒有看到Bucky這副模樣了，他上一次出現這個表情是在他們還是實習正氣師的時候。那次他們追蹤一個邪惡的地下販嬰集團，最後在圍捕集團首領時，因為指揮失誤而沒有抓到攻堅的時機，看著被扣為人質的小女嬰死在他們面前。

Bucky的五官彷彿凝結了一般，看不出任何表情，他眼神裡空無一物，抽去了所有他原先常有的笑意。  
反而是帶著血絲的眼白讓Bucky看起來還像個正常人，Natasha心想。

 

「Steve還好吧？」Natasha輕聲問。  
「我一直等到他生命症狀穩定下來才敢離開，不幸中的大幸是沒有傷到心臟，不然⋯⋯」Bucky扯了扯嘴角：「我不知道我現在會怎樣。」  
Natasha一時無語，她見過一次Bucky失控的模樣，除了「災難」，她想不出更好的形容詞。

不僅對他人而言，對Bucky本身亦是。

 

「Bucky！」一聲急促的呼喚從Bucky背後傳來，他轉過身看見從辦公室內走出來的青年，立刻快步迎上。  
「Pietro！你沒事吧？」  
「我沒事，還好Wanda及時趕到。」Pietro回答，用手比了比辦公室：「雖然過程驚險，但是我有大發現，進來說吧！」

 

正氣師辦公室內又隔成許多間小辦公室，分別為各個專案小組各自專屬的地盤。屬於Bucky這組的房間內有一面大牆，現在上面顯示的是紐約市地下黑幫分佈圖，Pietro用魔杖在其中一個暗紫色的光點上碰了一下，光點隨即彈出一個放大圖，上面是過去24小時這個地方的實時動態監控。

「我直接借用了這條路上莫魔設下的道路監控，不過多加了一點小花招，讓它偵測我想看的東西。這是我昨天跟蹤的那名犬人進入的地方，也是我和外界失去聯絡的地點，這裡有很強的防護咒，所以Natasha追蹤不到我。」Pietro解釋著：「這裡是Mixlogy旗下的酒吧之一，也是最熱鬧的一個，叫做『Animal Language'，Leif Thompson都在這裡接待他重要的貴賓。Wanda和我隱身進入酒吧後，在酒吧後門邊找到一面可疑的牆壁。我們試了幾次，破除了牆面的偽裝術，打敗了另一名巫師給牆壁設下的自我武裝——它被攻擊時會變身成一個大山怪，老實說真的是很古典的魔法，我從伊法魔尼畢業後就沒再看人用過了——，終於成功進入。」Pietro又彈了一下魔杖，突然在屋內響起的動物淒厲的吠叫聲讓Bucky皺起眉。

「這是酒吧的地下室，被人用魔法加大了空間，關了非常多正在等待試驗的動物。室內狀況普通，不算惡劣，但是空氣中有一股濃重的血腥味，還有非洲樹蛇皮的氣味，混雜著各種毛皮的味道。我和Wanda分頭查看，發現屋內還有一處被鎖上的屋子，但是裡面沒有聲音，安靜得相當異常。我們巡視過整間屋子，準備撤退時，另一名巫師出現在房門口。」

「誰？」Bucky問。

「他的五官和Leif Thompson有些像，但我完全沒見過他，不是我們通緝的任何一名黑巫師。我和Wanda和他短暫交鋒，他法力不弱，我們兩個聯手也只略贏他一些。他把我們引出來後封鎖了整個地下室，人就消失了。」Pietro嘆了口氣，一臉遺憾。

「逃得了一時，逃不了一世。」Bucky冷冷地笑了一下：「準備吧，我們十分鐘後出發，和這名神秘的巫師會一會。」

 

Animal Language是布魯克林最熱鬧的酒吧，但Bucky一行人抵達時，整條街卻渺無人跡。Bucky作為隊長，他領著隊伍小心翼翼的沿著道路前進，即將到達酒吧大門時，一個突然出現在門前的人影讓所有人都迅速把魔杖指向他，對方卻悠哉地靠著大門，一動未動。

「來喝酒的嗎？今天我們不營業喔。」藍衣男子以一種酒吧酒保慣用的輕快語氣說著，彷彿這些來勢洶洶的正氣師們的確不過是突然來訪的酒客，然而他手中旋轉著的魔杖又使得這句話的輕快顯得虛假。  
「來拜訪Leif Thompson。」Bucky直接了當的回答：「你又是誰？」  
「我嗎？我是負責不讓不該見他的人見到他的人。」男子終於站直身子，下一秒他的魔杖已經以迅雷不及掩耳的速度指向Bucky：「咄咄失！」  
Bucky的速度比男子更快，他避開男子的昏擊咒，以同樣的咒語反制。其餘眾人也將魔杖指向男子時，男子的魔杖微微一動，酒吧突然敞開的大門讓情況發生變化。

一大群動物迅速湧入，其中以狗為主力，參雜著少數的奇獸，包括惡閃鴉與令人難以捉摸的旋舞針。動物們將男子和Bucky與其他正氣師們隔了開來，大批沒有魔力的犬群被消滅的速度很快，然而少數的奇獸們卻給正氣師帶來了相當大的困擾，它們的速度捉摸不定，旋舞針的形體更是難以對付，正氣師們手忙腳亂，受傷連連。

 

藍衣男子笑得更加歡快，他對Bucky後方努了努嘴：「你不幫幫他們嗎？」  
「我相信我的夥伴們的能力，我的首要任務是逮捕你。」Bucky不為所動，他緊握著魔杖，隨即又朝男子射出一道火焰，火焰沿著地表奔向男子，男子一個簡單的凍火咒解決了這個威脅，隨即使用更強烈的魔法：「咒咒虐！」  
Bucky重重皺眉，原先考慮的繳械咒被他放棄，立刻燃起的怒氣讓他雙耳發紅。他閃過了酷刑咒，把魔杖高舉過頭頂，在頭上迅速畫出一個圈，金色的雷光指向藍衣男子，男子愣了愣，正要避開的時候，眼角餘光瞄見的人讓他動作頓了一頓：「Leif！別出來！」  
而這一秒的遲疑，已經讓Bucky發出的雷光擊倒了他，迅速纏繞著藍衣男子。以雷電為素材製成的繩索使得男子倒了下來，緊緊纏住男子的身體，被電繩困住的他一下又一下的抽搐。

「Sewell！！！」突然出現的紅衣男子，藍衣男子口中的Leif試圖奔向他，Bucky用一個簡單的束縛咒止住了紅衣男子的步伐，紅衣男子毫無抵抗的摔倒在地。

「別傷他！他不會魔法，別傷他！」Sewell大喊，Bucky在Leif面前停下腳步，微微皺眉。「你是莫魔？」  
「他不是⋯⋯他是巫師，他只是還不會魔法⋯⋯」Sewell喘著氣，電流在他身上造成的痛苦使他難以流利的言語，他仍掙紮著試圖阻止Bucky：「別傷他⋯⋯」  
Bucky沒再搭理Leif，他掉轉步伐走向Sewell，低頭望向倒在地上的男子。

Sewell惡狠狠地瞪著他，Bucky冷冷的看著Sewell，魔杖在空中畫了一個小圈，電繩再度收緊，Sewell哀嚎出聲，不遠處的Leif挪動著身軀，痛苦的呼喚著：「Sewell⋯⋯」  
「你不該碰他。」Bucky的眼底一片冷漠，若不是正氣師的身份束縛著他，男子現在所嘗到的痛苦該是Steve的十倍百倍。  
「Rogers嗎？」Sewell的臉上扯出一個扭曲的笑：「一個莫魔而已，還妄想逮住我？不過是一點小教訓。你能在這，我看他是沒死吧？真可惜⋯⋯啊！！」  
電繩的強度增加，讓Sewell已經無法再多所言語，Bucky不斷地深呼吸，左手抓住了自己的魔杖手，機械臂上快速開闔的機械片意示著他用了多大的力氣阻止自己再加深電繩的力度。

 

「Bucky！」Natasha的聲音從背後傳來，她的臉上傷痕纍纍，看得出方才的奇獸頗令她耗神。  
她迅速朝Bucky奔來，握住了Bucky的右邊肩膀，急急地說：「你不能在逮捕他後還對他施用私刑。」  
「⋯⋯我知道。」Bucky狠狠咬牙：「若非如此，他不會只是現在這樣。」

 

Bucky迅速轉身，不再看Sewell一眼。他示意正氣師們聚集，控制住Leif與Sewell後，帶著他們消影離去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky逮捕Sewell的魔法就是《Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them》裏面，  
> 葛林戴華德假扮成的部長用來抽打Newt的那種魔法。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結篇啦！謝謝所有看到現在而且喜歡這篇的你們！
> 
> 這篇的名稱為什麼是「My Moonlight, My Sunshine」，  
> 答案就在本文最後一句話。

黑色的審訊室裡一片安靜，Bucky走進房間，慢慢關上房門，Sewell猛然抬起頭，狠狠的瞪著他。

 

「Leif呢？」Sewell急切地問。  
「這裡是正氣師局的審訊室，Thompson。有資格問問題的是我，不是你。」Bucky坐到他面前的椅子上，揮了下魔杖，一本黑底銀色封面的資料夾從牆上的書櫃中飛了出來，在Bucky面前停下，迅速自動的翻開至他想看的那一面。

Bucky歪了歪嘴，魔杖快速的在頁面上敲了敲，浮出的字又多出了兩行。

「伊法魔尼的畢業生，在校時擅長奇獸飼育學、變形學與魔藥學，畢業時初級中級與高級奇獸飼育學皆是滿分，在魔藥學表現也相當傑出⋯⋯」Bucky又敲了敲資料夾，紙張翻過下一頁：「畢業後從事工作內容是一片空白，你去哪了？Thompson？」  
Sewell沈默，他看了Bucky一眼，眼神隨即飄至那本資料夾上，似乎在好奇裡面寫了多少關於自己的事。

 

不肯說話的嫌犯，Bucky見過太多。若是平常，Bucky應該會耐心十足的和他耗，用上所有他在正氣師生涯中學過的審訊技巧，一點一滴地從那蚌殼似的嘴裡挖出他想知道的內容。  
但是今天例外，方才聖蒙果那邊傳來消息，Steve的主治療師Joshua告訴他，Steve狀況穩定，有可能很快就會甦醒過來。雖然Joshua說Steve即使清醒，他也太過虛弱，別說行動，可能連說話都有困難，而且很快又會再度昏睡過去，Bucky還是希望自己能在Steve清醒時待在他身邊，讓Steve第一眼看見的人是自己。

因此Bucky現在有些焦躁，他想快些結束這個審訊的工作，導致他的耐性正在急速流失。

 

Bucky啪的一聲合起資料夾，雙手撐在桌面上，微微前傾，直視著Sewell的雙眼說：「Thompson，我勸你還是配合些，你知道除非這個案子取證結束，不然你是不可能離開看守所的。你耗的時間越長，對案情的幫助越小，我能給你、我願意給的『方便』也就越少。你有想要知道的事情，我也有，但是誰的籌碼更多呢？」  
Sewell咬牙，用力深呼吸了兩下，才又開口問：「先告訴我Leif在哪？」  
Bucky右手撐著臉頰，左手的食指與中指在桌面上來回敲動，金屬在木頭上發出清脆的聲響。他緊緊盯著Sewell，並不答話。  
「⋯⋯你告訴我Leif在哪，我告訴你化人獸計劃。」Sewell勉強的說，Bucky一言不發，只是繼續著原先的動作。

 

沈默在審訊室裡蔓延，只有Bucky敲打桌面的聲音輕輕地響著。Sewell看著Bucky，Bucky連撐著臉頰的手都沒放下來。

對不會魔法的哥哥的擔心終於擊垮了Sewell，不到十分鐘，他對Bucky大聲說：「你要知道什麼快問！我告訴你所有我知道的事！！！」

　　  
「把你知道的，關於化人獸計畫的一切都說出來。誰是主謀？Mixlogy在這裡扮演什麼角色？你在Mixlogy又是什麼角色？還有沒有共犯？」Bucky彈了下魔杖，桌上筆筒中的羽毛筆飛了出來，停在他和Sewell中間的審訊簿上。  
Sewell吸了一口氣，開始迅速地從頭說起。

 

其實事情的開始並不複雜。Sewell告訴Bucky，著名的九頭蛇首領，綽號紅骷髏的Johann Schmidt，擁有和動物對話的能力，範圍主要侷限在和人類更為近似的脊椎動物以及部分魔法動物。他曾經嘗試馴服奇獸為己所用，然而馴服奇獸的難度高、馴服後的穩定性低，特殊的外性也不利於他們潛伏至人群中。然而紅骷髏並沒有放棄，他責成九頭蛇最優秀的巫師之一，魔藥學家Dr. Zola，建立了「馴獸計畫」。  
九頭蛇內部為了馴獸計畫鑽研許久，始終沒有在馴服度上取得大進展，遑論潛伏可能。一次馴獸計畫的成員之一到Animal Language小酌，當天Sewell剛好為酒保代班，兩人認出彼此的巫師身分，聊得十分投入。也許是因為始終沒有具意義的進展帶來太大的挫敗感，那人居然對Sewell提起了馴獸計畫。

 

「於是我隨口說了句：『何不試試把動物變成人的「獸人變身水」？』他說哪有那種東西，我沒多說什麼，轉開了話題。」Sewell吐了一口氣：「幾天後，Dr.Zola來Animal Language找我，希望我加入九頭蛇，協助他們製造『獸人變身水』。」  
「『獸人變身水』到底是什麼？」Bucky皺起眉問。  
「字面意思，將獸變換成人形。」Sewell換了個姿勢，不懷好意地看著Bucky問：「Barnes先生，你的魔藥學程度好嗎？」  
「普普通通吧，能考上正氣師的程度。」Bucky撇了撇嘴。  
Sewell勾起嘴角，似乎想嘲弄他一番，Bucky冷冷回視著，左手又在桌上敲了敲，示意Sewell搞清楚自己現在的處境。Sewell垂下眼，勉強解釋：「原理和變身水差不多吧，只不過變身水是讓人變形成另一種人，而獸人變身水則是將獸轉變成人形。但是就如同變身水並不會改變一個人的心智一樣，被轉變成人形的獸依然保持著原先的獸性，他們沒有太強的思考能力，敏捷度也會下滑。最大的優勢是能夠成為無自主意識的『軍團』，方便潛伏至人群中，控制咒一下，軍團全體可以同時攻擊。『獸人變身水』是我的發明，控制咒也是，我協助他們精進獸人變身水的配方與化人獸的穩定度，也參與訓練化人獸。不過你們所看到的犬人，只是九頭蛇的初階實驗品，他們真正的目標是化人奇獸，蜘蛛精是我成功訓練的第一個實驗品，說來那個莫魔也是榮幸的很呢！」Sewell嘿嘿低笑，Bucky咬緊牙根控制自己的怒氣，一旁的羽毛筆感受到使用者的情緒波動，落下的字跡微微地顫抖著。  
「你為什麼要為九頭蛇做這麼多？這對你、對Mixlogy有什麼好處？」Bucky壓抑著憤怒繼續訊問。  
「不是為我，也不算是為Mixlogy吧。」Sewell轉開視線：「⋯⋯Dr. Zola告訴我紅骷髏曾經發明過一種能轉移法力的咒語，能把法力從巫師身上轉移給莫魔，受轉移的莫魔能獲得一段時間使用魔法的力量，等到咒語強度漸弱時再繼續找下一個巫師轉換。我想學會這個咒語⋯⋯為了Leif。」  
「你說他是莫魔。」　  
「Leif不是莫魔！」Sewell大聲反駁，彷彿這個字眼是某種詛咒般，令他難以忍受：「我們全家都是巫師，他怎麼可能是莫魔！他只是⋯⋯他只是⋯⋯」  
「那他就是爆竹。」Bucky冷靜地指出這個事實，Sewell對他怒目而視：「我⋯⋯我不知道⋯⋯反正那已經無所謂，我只要找到一個巫師，就能讓Leif擁有法力⋯⋯」

 

Bucky沒有再回應Sewell的話，他緊接著詢問了獸人計畫的細節、實驗室的據點等等問題，記下了詳細的筆錄。離開審訊室前，Bucky還是對Sewell說了他的想法。

「對於那種轉換咒是否真的存在，我持保留態度。九頭蛇謊話連篇，如果你不是被愛沖昏了頭，你也應該能看出來。」Bucky簡潔地說，Sewell脹紅了臉，還試著再說些什麼，Bucky沒有給他機會，推開椅子站起了身：「但我很明確的知道，你確實需要為你對那些無辜的動物與奇獸，還有被化人獸傷害的人們，付出代價。我會讓Pietro告知你Leif Thompson目前的情況，你等候開庭吧。」說完，Bucky頭也不回的轉身離去。

　　  
　　  
Bucky踏進病房時，Steve才剛睜開雙眼。

「嘿，甜心，你還好嗎？」Bucky小心翼翼地執起Steve的手，心疼地看著他蒼白的臉色。  
『大概不太好⋯⋯』Steve淺淺笑了下，他迷迷茫茫的回想著自己為什麼會在醫院裡，記憶卻只能回溯到他想尋找Bucky去了哪而打開自家大門的片刻。  
『我怎麼了？這是哪裡？』  
「你被化人獸攻擊，受了重傷⋯⋯這裡是，呃，能治好你的地方。」Bucky猜想聖蒙果醫院應該如同其他巫師專屬的場所一樣，不為莫魔所知曉，而以Steve現在的精神狀況，實在也不適合給他灌輸太多新訊息。  
面對Bucky含糊其詞的答案，Steve很不滿意：『是醫院嗎？』  
「是，不過大概是你從來沒聽過也不曾有機會踏進來的，巫師的醫院。」Bucky取過桌邊的杯子，用棉花棒沾了一些水，輕輕滋潤Steve的雙唇：「等你康復了我再好好告訴你好嗎？你現在需要多休息。」  
『好⋯⋯』依然相當虛弱的Steve閉上眼，意識很快又被倦意席捲而去。

　　  
等Steve獲准離院時，Bucky帶領的小隊已經掃過Sewell供出的所有獸人計畫實驗室，甚至在偵查過程中還又起出幾間新的，雖然整起案子即將進入訴訟程序，但是最重要的主謀Dr. Zola與紅骷髏卻依然在逃，這令Bucky相當憤怒。

「他們兩個其實一直都是魔法界的通緝犯，非常狡猾，至今還沒辦法把他們逮捕歸案，想起來我就氣得牙癢癢的。」Bucky半躺在Steve懷裡，縮起的腳放在Steve的小腿中，被Steve的體溫烘得暖暖的。他一邊說一邊吃著核桃，喀喀的聲響為他的怒氣做了奇妙的配樂。  
Steve躺在搖椅上，左手摟著Bucky的腰，右手翻著一本他最近開始看的哲學普及書籍，一心兩用的聽著Bucky抱怨：『我相信我們總有一天會逮到他們的。話說回來，那對兄弟檔怎麼了？』  
「收押禁見中。這兩人啊⋯⋯我只能說，愛的方法錯誤果然是一種災難。」Bucky搖搖頭，把手裡的核桃遞到Steve嘴邊：「讓人失去理智，失去判斷力，九頭蛇那種破綻百出的謊言Sewell Thompson居然也信？」  
『也可能是長時間的絕望與求而不得使人瘋魔。』Steve說，Bucky撐起身，在Steve唇上親了一口，笑意綿綿的說：「還好我一直愛你愛得很理性。」  
『你確定？』Steve挑起眉：『一個理智的——那個詞是什麼？喔對了我想起來了——化獸師會做出「假裝自己是條狗來潛入暗戀對象家中」這種事？』  
「那是意外！意外！」Bucky氣惱的說：「不准說了！明明是你太笨沒有看出我是狼！」  
『「假裝自己是條狼來潛入暗戀對象家中』，聽起來有比較聰明？』Steve憋著笑，故作困擾的問。  
「再說下去我就要變成Winter來咬你。」Bucky惡狠狠地瞪著Steve，掐著他放在自己腰上的左手威脅著。  
『明明有更好的讓我閉嘴的方法都不用，還想說自己聰明？』Steve抱住Bucky翻了個身，笑著由上往下俯視著戀人。  
「什麼方法⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯我早就⋯⋯啊⋯⋯我早就想到了，被你搶先而已⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」

　　  
你是足以讓我失去理智陷入迷幻的月光，也是隨時能讓我清醒機警而充滿力量的日陽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 玩了個「狼人」梗XDD  
> 為什麼月光會讓使Bucky失去理智呢？  
> 因為他是狼啊XDDD


End file.
